What Seto Heard
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: Seto is having feelings for a certain blond boy. He goes to Yugi's and over hears something good.


What Seto Heard

Seto walked up the backstairs to the Muto household. Seto still got a flutter in his stomach when he comes here. At first it was nerves, it's been a long time since he hung out with anybody as he didn't know how to behave. Mokuba helped him by dressing him in casual clothes and stopping him from gloating too much when he won and sulking too much when he lost. He liked it better when only movies were on the agenda. Tonight is a movie night and yet his stomach was twisting. He had a suspicion why he is feeling like this, he didn't want to face that just yet.

At the top of the stairs he heard his name and froze, it was undignified to eavesdrop but he was curious. He heard Tristan say:

"KAIBA! Joey likes that jerk!"

That familiar flutter was in his stomach.

"Come on it's pretty obvious, the way he follows Kaiba around and perks up every time Kaiba comes in the room." Said the voice of reason aka Tea

"Yup and Kaiba is in love with Joey."

When Yugi said "love" Seto's eyes shot open and his heart stopped. Was he in love, not just admiration, not just like but love? He barely heard Tristan's response:

"Ok maybe Joey's gaga for the guy like every other girl in school, but there is no way Kaiba likes him."

Even Tristan had to admit Joey had a thing for him. Seto blushed.

"Just yesterday when we were at school, I was talking to Kaiba, very seriously about something and had his complete attention, in that focused way of his. And bam Joey comes in, Kaiba's even had his back turned from the doorway, and he just knew. The guy has "Joey radar" or something. The guy completely forgot about me and in mid-sentence mind you, he got up and went to Joey. Joey of course was very happy to see him." Said Tea

Tristan was present at the time it happened and recalled thinking Seto was a jerk for abandoning Tea, who just smiled and shook her head. Now Tristan wondered why he didn't come to her defense. Some part of him hesitated because he didn't want to interrupt Joey and Seto. Looking back they were plainly having a very intimate conversation and everyone in the classroom was giving them a wide berth. Tristan sighed and said:

"You're right, they are in love. I can't agree with Joey's taste but I can stop them, as long as Joey's happy…"

Tea and Yugi agreed and Seto stepped away from the door. The nervous fluttering was gone. He loved Joey and Joey felt the same, or at least those three thought so. Just then Joey came in, he beamed in happiness and was about to call out to Seto, when Seto signaled to Joey to hush. Seto hurried back down the stairs and whispered:

"They are talking about us."

Joey also whispered:

"Who?"

"Tristan, Yugi and Tea, those three are convinced we are in love."

Joey blushed and Seto's cheeks were also red. Seto took both of Joey's hands in his and he felt the other boy tremble.

"Joey I maybe a little dense in this area, so forgive me for not figuring it out on my own…"

Joey couldn't breathe, was his dreams coming true?

"Joey, I love you."

Seto said it straight in Joey's eyes and gave Joey's hands a squeeze. Joey believed it, Seto is so sincere. He smiled.

"Seto, I love you too."

Seto pulled on their hands and kissed Joey. Joey matched him kiss for kiss. They were interrupted by the cold air coming in along with Duke. Duke saw how close they were and how they were holding hands and concluded they just finished kissing. He closed the door and smirked.

"It seems I have interrupted something."

Joey had a smug smile. Seto smirked and said:

"You did."

"So are you a couple?"

Joey and Seto looked at each other and confirmed with a nod.

"Come let's join the others." Said Duke

Joey agreed and slipped out of his shoes and they started up the stairs while still holding hands. Duke stopped them:

"Wait, let me announce you guys."

"Yeah." Said Joey

"Ok fine." Said Seto

Duke slipped past the lovers and they all paused on the top step. Seto was starting to get excited because Joey was bouncing with excitement. Duke made a dramatic entrance.

"Presenting the brand new, freshly formed couple, KAIBA AND JOEY!"

Duke led the others in applauding the new couple. Joey came in beaming and Seto was smiling and a little embarrassed. After a bit of teasing, Seto said:

"If I hadn't had overheard you guys talking who knows how long this would have been dragged out."

"Yeah thanks you guys." Said Joey while hugging his new boyfriend's arm. Tea smiled at Yugi, who smiled back and nodded his head at her. Then she said:

"It's confession time, Kaiba we wanted you to hear us and..."

She turned to Tristan.

"Tristan we're sorry but we made use of you."

"You acted exactly as expected." Said Yugi

"Huh?" said Tristan, Joey and Seto while Duke suppressed a laugh.

"We have been waiting for an opportunity like this all week." Said Tea

"We thought you guys just needed a little nudge." Said Yugi

"I heard you come in Kaiba, those boots hitting the floor along with your metal briefcase and the door was open at the time. Yugi shut it just when Tristan came back from the bathroom and I said something about Joey being in love and Tristan did the rest. I did save that story about Kaiba abandoning me in favor of Joey because I remember you were there too Tristan." Said Tea

"Sorry for abandoning you yesterday." Said Seto

"All's well that ends well, as they say." Said Tea

"Uh, Seto, what are you guys talking about?" Said Joey

Seto explained to Joey what happened and Joey nagged his new boyfriend not to do that. While Duke and Tristan laughed over Joey calling him "Seto". Seto said:

"But Joey I was so distracted by your presence I forgot everything else."

Joey melted and said:

"Oh, Seto." And kissed him while Duke and Tristan made kissy sounds, until Tea bonked them on the head. Soon peace was restored and the gang settled down to watch the movie. The new couple shared a chair, and paid more attention to each other than the movie.

ceoceoceoceo

I feel like the ending is missing something. Oh well. Please review.


End file.
